


Account of the Chimera's Condescension

by Gnosya108



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108
Summary: After visiting the temple to report to Byakuren, Kogasa realizes something that bothers her about her relationship with Nue.
Relationships: Houjuu Nue/Tatara Kogasa
Kudos: 8





	Account of the Chimera's Condescension

Byakuren almost always, in the afternoons, rested in one room in the west end of the temple where there was a large painting of the Bodhisattva Vajrasattva. She’d face the painting while meditating unless someone came to her, though most who wanted to speak with her would wait until she completed her current practice. Kogasa often came at this time in order to give her report of what had happened in the cemetery nearby the temple.

According to Byakuren, it was the duty of the temple to ensure those in the cemetery were undisturbed, especially after hearing of the existence of Yoshika and the various deeds of Kaku Seiga. In all the time since she’d taken residency in the cemetery, Kogasa had seen nothing of Seiga or Yoshika. She had, once, seen Miko, who was on her way to visit Byakuren to resolve a dispute.

Today, Kogasa opened the door to the image of Byakuren staring at the painting with an odd look of confusion and deep thought, as though she didn’t know at all what the painting was and was attempting to figure it out. Though this seemed odd to Kogasa, she didn’t think anything of it at first. Instead, she simply waited for the woman in front of her to finish.

Finally, the woman in front of her blinked and turned to Kogasa, and said, in a seductive voice, “Hey, cutie.” Kogasa was shook, everything she knew about Byakuren being modesty and temperance. This seduction only made sense after Kogasa realized the truth.

“Nue. Don’t scare me like that.” After hearing this, Nue laughed and let herself become identifiable. The illusion having been broken, Byakuren had been replaced by Nue herself. The shit-eating grin on her face would’ve bothered Kogasa a few weeks ago, but by now she’d become accustomed to being Nue’s favorite victim, especially with how much Nue had mellowed.

Her pranks had become less potentially harmful. Before lately, they’d never caused harm outta luck or because Nue was willing to admit, the moment before a potential disaster turned into a disaster, that she was the person responsible. And since Nue never meant any harm, she was forgiven, if not totally in that moment, then somewhat in that moment, the rest of the forgiveness coming later.

Lately, however, Nue fessed up immediately. She didn’t let the joke go on for more than a few hours at most, depending on what sorta joke it was. Besides that, the severity of the jokes had decreased so that none of them would cause any major problems regardless.

“You gotta admit, it was pretty fucking funny,” said Nue.

“I can’t laugh because the thought of Byakuren not being chaste is. Somehow disturbing.” Kogasa shuddered as her mind worked to put away all thoughts of-

“Oh, I’m sure she fucks. Or at least has fucked. If not, then I gotta wonder how she’s not high strung.” Nue floated over behind Kogasa and wrapped her arms around her. She nuzzled the side of Kogasa’s head very subtly, how she always did, that Kogasa rarely noticed until recently.

“I. I. Will not. Nue, where’s Byakuren?”

“Oh, she’s out and about in the village. Should be back soon-ish. Wanna wait for her?” The implicit ‘wait for her with me’ made Kogasa blush. The thought of being caught by Byakuren, of Byakuren being aware that she and Nue kissed and touched each other. Nue was an adult, so even though she got embarrassed, it wasn’t as though she had any qualms about it generally. And Byakuren was willing to accept that many of the youkai at her temple were “lay Buddhists.” But even so.

“Kogasa? You wanna stay?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Kogasa began to head to Nue’s room, Nue floating so that Kogasa only had to carry maybe ten pounds of Nue’s weight on her shoulders. Nue didn’t kiss her or ask for affection, and rarely said anything akin to “I like you.” There was something about her disposition that meant she didn’t say much of anything of that sort.

But Nue was incredibly affectionate. She always, always wanted to be close to Kogasa when she knew Kogasa was nearby. She either kept her arms wrapped around Kogasa or, if that was impossible or improper, held one of Kogasa’s hands or leaned against her. Whenever Kogasa asked something of Nue, Nue gave it a lot more consideration than she tended to give most of what others would say. The only people Nue listened to nearly as much as Kogasa were Byakuren and Murasa.

“The fairies been bothering you still?” asked Nue. Kogasa shook her head.

“They only try something every once in a while. They have a lotta people to bother.” Ichirin waved at them as they passed down the hallway towards Nue’s room. In another room, far off, they heard Murasa and Kyouko yelling, happy and likely drunk. Shou and Nazrin most likely would be with Byakuren. Kogasa had the urge to join them. She was about to say they should when Nue spoke.

“Maybe I should give them a scare, let ‘em know my girlfriend ain’t a target.” Outta the corner of her eye, Kogasa saw Nue’s smile and couldn’t help but give on in return.

“That’s not necessary. I can handle them.”

“If you say so, Koko.” On the edge of her thoughts, that sentence scraped against her. She didn’t wanna push back against it, though. Being with Nue had become, unexpectedly, one of the better parts of her life these past few weeks.

“Maybe we should join the others?” said Kogasa. “They sound like they’re having fun.” Nue knocked her head against Kogasa’s.

“Sure,” she said. Kogasa noticed the disappointment in her voice, but didn’t wanna bring it up. Instead, she followed the happy yelling to the room where the others were. They sat around a table, playing cards and drinking from a bottle of sake. When Nue and Kogasa joined them, Kyouko grabbed another two bottles.

“What if Byakuren catches us?” asked Kogasa.

“Oh,” said Murasa. “That’d be bad. But she won’t be back until late tonight, I think.”

“I thought she said she’d be back to eat?” asked Nue.

“She says that, but she’ll start helping out Keine, or talking with Akyuu, or helping heal some sick kid.” Murasa opened one of the other bottles of sake as Kyouko poured glasses for Nue and Kogasa. “I think last time she was dealing with some rogue tanuki.”

“I think I heard about that. Mamizou was busy and asked her for help,” said Nue. “Something about, ‘I could do it myself but Byakuren was there, and I hadda help out Kosuzu with another rogue book.’” Nue gulped the whole cup of sake she’d been given and passed it forwards for more. Kogasa reached up and scratched the back of her head.

“So that’s what it was. We were wondering why Mamizou gave us those bags of rice.” Ichirin walked in and Murasa refilled Nue’s glass and topped off a half-empty one for Ichirin. “I don’t think we’ve ran outta that rice completely. We’ve been real thankful, especially because it mean we ain’t gotta worry about our own rice as much.” Kyouko let out a dog-like whine and slumped forwards onto the table.

“She don’t let us relax though.”

“No, but she’d be working us harder to make sure we’d have enough food this winter. Meanwhile we already have more than enough and a good crop. All thanks to our work.” Murasa flexed one of her muscles. When Ichirin rolled her eyes Murasa moved Kyouko’s arms into position as if she were flexing hers, too. “You got muscles too, puppy.”

“I’m not a puppy,” said Kyouko, childishly. “’M a dog. ‘M a rough bitch.”

“Ruff bitch,” said Nue. Kyouko understood Nue’s inflection and barked at her. Most of the room laughed.

“You’re a good dog,” said Kogasa, reaching over to scratch the top of Kyouko’s head. Kyouko closed her eyes, pleased at the attention while also still pouting. “You’re not a puppy.”

“I’m a bitch.”

“You’re a bitch.”

“A vicious bitch,” said Kyouko, as she fell asleep. Murasa laughed and grabbed a blanket from the corner to put over her. Kyouko grumbled as she felt the blanket fall over her, but didn’t wake up yet.

“She drink that much?” asked Nue.

“Nah,” said Murasa. “She’s just tired, prolly. Girl’s been working hard for a while. Takes it all seriously.” Murasa took the rest of Kyouko’s sake and poured it into her own glass, before gulping that down. She poured herself another glass after that. “I love her for that. Glad I met her.”

“Love? We got another couple here?” asked Nue. Murasa covered her mouth not to laugh.

“No. I ain’t thought about that.” She stared into her sake glass thoughtfully. “Although I’m not altogether opposed to the idea of it, I suppose. ‘S just never came up between us.” Murasa set down her glass and stretched her arms and then laid back, her eyes onto the ceiling.

“Plus,” said Murasa, “I’m still. About Byakuren. Even though she’s a nun.” Murasa closed her eyes and said nothing for a while, so that most of the others thought she’d gone to sleep as well. They’d started another conversation about dreams when Murasa spoke again.

“You gotta worry about it. Even if it weren’t that a nun hadda be. Y’know. Silly-Brits---” “Celibate---” “Thanks Ichirin, but even if it ain’t about being like that, y’know, no fucking, no romance, no husbands nor wives, ‘s still that, y’know. Y’worry abt the separation between you and a woman who can make a whole-ass boat. I’m so gratefuls to her that I. I don’t know. ‘S something there that gets me. It just gets me.”

Murasa looked over at Kyouko and scratched her head. “I still ain’t knows about her, but all that I knows is, if she asked, I’da think about it. Ain’t nothing between her and me, so there can be something between her and me. Y’know?”

“Eh, a gaps nothing. Cutie here’s a weakling, and I ain’t, and we’re fine.” Nue slapped Kogasa on the head playfully. Over the course of two seconds, some surprised pain gave way to a slight annoyance. Nue couldn’t have seen her face, hugging her from behind still, but Nue also didn’t hear it in her voice as Kogasa spoke.

“I’m weak?” asked Kogasa.

“Yeah.”

“You think I’m weak?” asked Kogasa. Her volume had risen, Nue noticed. Not sure of why, and without any fears of the answer, she pressed on with very little visible hesitation.

“Yeah. You’re weak.”

“And you aren’t?” asked Kogasa.

“Fuck,” muttered Murasa, too quiet for either of them to hear. Ichirin began to reach for glasses under the guise of cleaning up or refilling them, but really with the goal of getting the glasses away from Nue and Kogasa.

“No, I’m not. I’m the great Nue.”

“And I’m just a tsukumogami?” Nue had begun to catch on, but didn’t understand the problem exactly. She almost waited for Kogasa to say something instead of saying something herself, but instead pressed on, hoping that this would pass quickly.

“Well, not JUST a tsukumogami, but---”

“Alright then. Could you let go of me, please?” Suddenly very afraid of what was going on, Nue held onto Kogasa more tightly. Kogasa started to grab at Nue’s arms to pull them off, and Nue panicked and held tighter. “Let go.” Nue had nothing to say that would make her grasp less wrong, so she just held on as tightly, hoping a word would come.

“Please don’t go.”

“Let me fucking go, right now.” Murasa’s voice had gotten loud enough to disturb Kyouko, who hadn’t woken up, but had started to growl aggressively.

“Nue, let her go,” said Murasa. “You’re making this worse.” Murasa had sat up, and now had her arms crossed and a cross expression on her face. Nue understood now, to some extent, that she really was making it worse. Everyone who was awake was looking at her, and not kindly. Nue let go of Kogasa and flew off, very quickly. Kogasa looked in the direction she’d fled, slightly regretfully.

“We’ll. Figure it out,” said Kogasa. Although she said it directly, it was a question she’d directed at herself. She wondered what to do next, and no one knowing what to do or say, they mostly said nothing. Murasa left the room to go talk to Nue, but soon after she’d left Byakuren and Shou came into the doorway and into the room.

“What exactly happened here?” Byakuren was, right now, strict but not unfriendly. She had her hands together. Behind her, Shou had her staff in her hand a much angrier expression.

“Can I get. An escort home?” asked Kogasa.

“Nazrin!” called Shou, through the doorway. “Escort Miss Tatara home, please!” Nazrin appeared in the door with tired eyes. Kogasa felt a pang of guilt, but at the same time, she wouldn’t pass up help for getting home drunk, especially this late at night. And she didn’t wanna be in the temple with Nue, in case Nue wanted to talk with her again.

“Sorry about this,” Kogasa said, as they were flying down to the graveyard.

“It’s fine. It’s a short flight. And it was an order from Lady Toramaru.” That didn’t relieve Kogasa of much of her guilt, but still, it helped to hear it.

“I’da stayed back at the temple but. Nue’s there.”

“Aren’t you dating now?”

“We had a fight.”

“Ah.” Nazrin nodded and placed a hand on Kogasa’s shoulder. They were almost at the cemetery, and Kogasa would be alone for the night. She was tempted to travel to the Myouren Shrine again, but decided that if she’d do that, she’d do it in the morning, since she’d done it already once when she’d fought with Nue.

“What happened.”

“She. Kept talking about me as if I was weak.” Kogasa resisted the urge to go into a rant. They’d both had a long night. Nazrin only grunted in response, though, so Kogasa began to say a little more. “I don’t want her to look down on me. I’m not her pet. I’m her lover.”

“As a pet, I can’t relate.”

“You’re not a pet though.”

“No I’m not. I’m a servant. But, there’s an overlap.” Nazrin’s voice became somewhat reflective. Kogasa would wonder, later, if Nazrin was talking to her, or to herself. It was a while before Nazrin said the rest of what she’d say, and when she did, they were over the graveyard, quickly approaching Kogasa’s home.

“No matter what, I can’t match up to Lady Toramaru,” were the words that came out of her mouth, words weighted with anchors of concrete, dropped off the side of a boat. Into the depths, not at the bottom, never to reach the bottom, and yet, and yet. “Unless there comes some extreme circumstance, I’ll always be her servant, I’ll always look up to her. Our lives as youkai being as they are, I cannot hope to surpass her, especially as she continues to train herself to be even wiser and stronger. And, I don’t wish to surpass her, and yet.

“It feels lonely. Moreso than if I’d been. If I’d been truly alone. There’s a border between us, like a river a hundred thousand cubits wide, where we can see each other, and yet I can never meet her, and she has to be. There. She can’t meet me.” They’d arrive at Kogasa’s home, but they didn’t say their goodbyes, and Kogasa didn’t go inside. She stood outside, with Nazrin, out in the night, under the stars, and in the light of the electric lamp that Kogasa had left lit out front.

“I don’t love Toramaru like you love Nue. I never will. But, I will, always and forever, have the separation of a servant and a follower. I will, always and forever, cry in my soul. I will, always and forever, want to be with her. As. Something like a precious friend.

“When you live for hundreds of years, you realize the separations between us and those above us. You realize that some will never be crossed. You will cry in your soul, because you know, truly, after all the years pass and the similar happens again, that the separations meant that what you desired would never come. Always and forever, you would never be with those too far from you.” A tear came down from the edge of Nazrin’s eye, along her cheek. She brushed it with a finger. “Ah, a memory. An old one.”

Nazrin started to turn to leave, but hesitated. What she’d said had been for herself, she had an inkling of that, although didn’t recognize it, really. Kogasa, though, wouldn’t benefit from what she’d said so far, that was something she knew. She added, as a way of trying to help, “if you want to be with Nue. Prove you’re not separated. She thinks you’re weak, so prove you’re strong.” Nazrin began to lift off.

“If. You want to talk at all. There are many things I’m good at. Maybe, with my experience, I can help you. With things like this. Though, I hate to admit it, but this is one of my few weak points.” Nazrin gave a smile that could be only barely seen by the lamp’s light, a melancholic smile. “I pray to you, don’t tell anyone that I’ve said this. I wonder if I should’ve said this to you. But now you know.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” said Kogasa, loudly and immediately, so that Nazrin would here despite that she’d now begun her departure. Kogasa took the electric lamp and entered her house to get ready to sleep. Every small and simple action felt long and arduous. Locking the door, checking the windows, rolling out the futon, undressing, even getting in the futon. Her muscles felt no fatigue, and yet she herself did.

“Here’s to the night,” said Kogasa.

Nazrin had gone again in the morning to talk with Kogasa, without any of her usual pride or confidence. She was short and blunt, and somewhat jumpy, as if afraid of something. She’d brushed off every attempt at asking her anything. When she returned, she had more confidence. Her pride hadn’t returned in full, but she carried herself more like her usual self. Shou was relieved to see it.

Nue, who’d retreated into her room and hadn’t left, was woken up by Nazrin, who said Kogasa asked her to go to the graveyard. Nue was confused. She only relented when Nazrin insisted on her going, and that everything would likely be alright. Nue didn’t have her same confidence, and Nazrin, who could understand, tried to console her.

“We got together after I screwed up,” said Nue. They were in the sky, taking the short trip to the graveyard. Nazrin, having done this trip back and forth several times in the past few days, was barely paying attention to the route, and instead tried to split herself between considering Nue and hearing her.

“We’ve had. Arguments. Nothing big though, it always got better in a few hours, or less. And, it’s like, okay, I’m screwing up, but I’m doing better. Then this happens. And I’m worried she hates me. I don’t wanna keep on screwing up. But I will. I hid the pieces of the ship, I bothered Cutie too much, and now I did this, and I’m.” Nue didn’t say another word, instead staring ahead. Nazrin wondered if what Kogasa was planning to do would be the right thing. She pushed her misgivings away, deciding it was what Kogasa had thought would be best.

“Nothing is eternal except change. At some point, that which was is no longer, and the lotus blooms.” Nazrin smiled at Nue. “Imagine, one day you could be like me.”

“I don’t wanna serve Shou. Or Byakuren, even,” whined Nue. Nazrin laughed loudly, and Nue scowled at her.

“I don’t mean as a servant. I mean you could be like me and never cause trouble. And help the others at the temple, instead of pranks.”

“I’d rather be like me. Just. Not as much of a screw up.”

“Why not choose to renounce being a screw up?” Nue thought it over for a while, as they came to the cemetery, as they crossed the cemetery. Nazrin prepared to hide after they came into view of Kogasa.

“There’s. A parta me that can’t find anything about being perfect that I like. I don’t wanna hurt anyone, and I don’t wanna make myself perfect. Because there’s nothing for me to be with perfect. Y’all understand but. Then there’s this. Kogasa understands, but if. I can’t hug her. I’m scared of that. I’ve been so happy with her.” Nazrin thought of what was about to happen, and that now would be the best time to do as Kogasa had said and prepare her for it.

“Kogasa loves you. A lot. That’s why she wants to see you, so you can understand what’s wrong. Then, maybe things can be alright.” Nazrin saw Kogasa’s house in the distance, and let out a long breath. She’d do well just to hide in Kogasa’s house.

Suddenly, Kogasa flew towards them. In only a few seconds, she’d meet them. Nazrin turned to Nue to say one last thing. “You won’t understand, but take this seriously. I can’t guide you or look after you. Even though I want to, just for Kogasa’s sake.”

“Okay,” said Nue.

“Good luck,” said Nazrin, before pushing Nue and diving down towards the earth. Nue was momentarily confused and tried to regain her balance. When Kogasa hit her, she hadn’t managed to find any balance at all.

Kogasa gripped onto her collar tightly with one hand, the other hand holding her umbrella. Her face was centimeters from Nue's and had an expression of fierceness, like nothing Nue had seen before. A wide smile was on her face. Nue was very, very afraid until she saw Kogasa’s expression soften somewhat, so that there was a hint of joy.

Maybe Kogasa would be expected to let go of Nue’s collar due to her visibly softened expression. Actually, she gripped it tighter and said, “We’re fighting. Now. Danmaku.”

“What?”

“You say you’re stronger than me. Prove it. I’m not your kid, I’m your girlfriend.” Kogasa let go and pushed Kogasa before backing up. She held up a card, which dissolved into particles of light. Behind Kogasa, umbrellas grew from nothingness until they were about the expectable size. Nue looked on, still gathering her bearings.

“What?”

“This is Gensokyo, the Land of Fantasy, where danmaku is how we show our strength. My name is Tatara Kogasa, I’m your girlfriend, and I won’t lose to you.” Kogasa raised her hand and Nue drew a card from inside of her dress pocket. The card in Nue’s hand dissolved as she prepared for a fight that would be, relatively, easy.

When Kogasa’s hand was fully raised, Kogasa shouted, “RAIN DANCE - Umbrella Parade in the Ameonna Reverie.” The umbrellas behind Kogasa flew towards Nue, who had summoned hundreds of bullets to attack them already. The umbrellas suddenly stood, maybe not straight up, but their open tops faced the sky. Kogasa lowered her hand as if slapping a table.

Nue looked up and saw a downpour of bullets suddenly appear. They rained down, hitting the tops of the umbrellas and being shot in every direction. Any of Nue’s bullets that hit the umbrellas damaged the umbrellas, but didn’t destroy them. Nue had to try and dodge every bullet that Kogasa fired until, finally, none remained.

Nue had taken several bullets indirectly. She had bruises and burns, and her dress had become tattered. Amidst the bullets, she’d found her rhythm and could see that some of her own spell card had hit Kogasa as well. Kogasa had gained the advantage through surprise, if she’d maintained the advantage up until the spellcard had ended wasn’t as certain.

Kogasa’s next card was already in her hand, and Nue had hers, but Kogasa yelled, across the space between them. “Are you ready to take me seriously now? I know that wasn’t your best, I’ve seen your best when you fought Shou!”

“If you want a fight, Cutie, I’ll give you a fight!” Nue gathered her senses and her power up through her fingers and into the danmaku card. This would be a fight, and she wouldn’t back down. “If this is revenge for me calling you weak, you better earn it!”

“It’s not revenge!” said Kogasa. “It’s me proving myself!” Kogasa raised the card, and this card disappeared as well. “COLD SIGN – Box of Lost Belongings!” A tempest began to rage, and as it did, Nue faintly heard Kogasa scream, so much so that her voice cracked, so much so that Nue heard the desire in Kogasa’s heard, “I won’t be behind you! I refuse to be separated again! I refuse to be useless!”

The last syllable was drawn out until Kogasa’s lungs could let out no more sound. Nue had brought out her card, but jagged lasers cut through every one of her own bullets and pulses, and black bullets periodically exploded, obstructing her view of Kogasa, so she had no idea where to aim.

Even if she wanted to fire anything directly at Kogasa, she wasn’t given a chance to focus. Great effort was the only thing that let her go through this pattern relatively unscathed. But it wasn’t even over yet. All the while, Nue’s own spell card continued, several patterns piercing through Kogasa’s pattern, but Nue couldn’t tell if anything even got close to hitting Kogasa.

When all the bullets had gone, both Kogasa and Nue had been glance by a large number of each other’s barrage, and they both breathed heavily. Nue was relieved to discover that Kogasa was also reaching her limit. Kogasa held up another card, and Nue gathered another card for herself.

“Standard rules?” yelled Nue.

“Yes!” yelled Kogasa. “Until one of us is down!” Kogasa raised her card into the air again, proudly and strongly. The sweat came down Nue’s forehead like it was an umbrella in a rainstorm. Every bruise she had, minor as they were, ached. She’d considered her options and had chosen her card carefully. At the third card, they were both tired. They were worn out already. Every card so far, except Nue’s first, had been their brutalest, strongest cards. They were both fighting to win.

“This is what you can manage?” said Nue.

“This is what I can do,” said Kogasa.

“It ain’t the worst I’ve faced.”

“Maybe not. But this will be up there.” Kogasa’s card exploded in a ball of light. “Nue?” said Kogasa.

“Yes?”

“This is me.” When the ball of light had faded, her fingers were unharmed, so it was purely visual. But around Kogasa had appeared a dozen umbrellas and several hundred star-like bullets arranged in three concentric circles. Nue swallowed a gulp as she threw her card forwards. It split into a barrage of bullets and spheres of light.

“TORRENTIAL SIGN – Everlasting Want of Being Found!”

“UNKNOWN – Unbroken Haunting and Unbreakable Ill-Fortune!”

The air was warm from the energy of projectiles of every sort made of focused energy. The projectiles were a swarm of wasps around a nest; they were frigid flurries of snow during a blizzard; they were a rain of fire, and a rain of light, and a fog of fear and determination.

After the sky had cleared, Nue was sitting in the dirt, holding her arm, which was slightly bleeding. Her back was against a tombstone that was propping her up. Kogasa landed in front of her, panting. When the tips of her toes hit the grass, she fell onto her soles and then forwards, so that one of her hands touched the grass of the graveyard. From out at a distance came Nazrin, who’d become worried while watching the fight.

Before Nazrin got to them, Kogasa was by Nue’s side, and leaned against her, and said, “you were trying, weren’t you?”

“Yes, dammit,” said Nue. “Maybe not my absolute best, but I put forth an effort.” Nue grabbed the back of Kogasa’s head and put Kogasa’s ear over her heart. “My heart is fucking beating faster than I’d ever want it, can’t you hear it?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you can smell my sweat? So yes. You put up a good fight.” Kogasa smiled and sat down next to Nue, leaning against her injured arm. Nue groaned and hit her head against the tombstone. “We’re better now?”

“I’m strong enough to face you, right? I’m not weak?”

“No, you’re really, really not weak.”

“Since you admitted that, and you mean it, we’re fine.” Kogasa chuckled and then coughed. “This was fun. We should do it again some time.” Nue looked at her oddly, and Kogasa added, “you won’t be treating it like it’ll be easy, so you’ll prolly win.” Nue’s look only got odder.

“Did you think I’d win?”

“Yes. I didn’t care if I won. I just wanted you to admit I’m not weak. It’s not good to be treated like I’m a kid when I’m your girlfriend. It’s okay if Byakuren does it, or Lady Toramaru, because I’m not dating them. But if you look at me like I’m weak... doesn’t that mean I’m not even with you? I’d just be being dragged along, like a burden.” Nue nodded, and Kogasa put her head on Nue’s shoulder. Nue gripped her wound tight, afraid that if she didn’t she’d reflexively put an arm around Kogasa.

“Are you two done talking yet? Can I take you two back to the temple so Ichirin and I can dress your wounds?” Nazrin asked. She seemd happy, but was also serious with a hint of exasperation. “You two always getting into trouble, even if you wanted to you couldn’t be a servant of Lady Toramaru.” Nue stuck her tongue out at Nazrin, who just asked, “you understand now, Nue?” and motioned for Kogasa to move aside so she could dress Nue’s wound.

“I get it, I get it.”

“Good, cause I’d be lonely without you,” said Kogasa. “I love you, you know.”  
Nue said, “I love you too” and then would say almost nothing else for several hours thereafter. She and Kogasa waited while Nazrin finished preparing Nue’s wound so she could fly herself to the temple. The whole while Kogasa had soft eyes directed only at Nue. Later that night, Nue was grateful to again have her arms around Kogasa, with not even a centimeter separating them.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 4 am the day I wrote it T_T.
> 
> Regardless, likes and kudos still appreciates, comments too :).


End file.
